


Mood Swings

by Aoilovesfood



Series: Double the Trouble [31]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cravings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Mood Swings, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:48:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29126751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoilovesfood/pseuds/Aoilovesfood
Summary: Byleth is all over the place and Sothis is trying her best to keep her together.
Series: Double the Trouble [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1473230
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Mood Swings

**Author's Note:**

> Hai Hai! My fellow Goldee's oh how apologetic I am to post 2 weeks late! I run my own dessert and bakery from home and I got really busy and tbh I am still a bit busy but I have not forgotten about you! I don't see myself being not busy until after my birthday on Valentines day But I how to post then! Please take this for now and rest assured the next one will be worth the wait because we will be getting back to the boys! Stay safe and have a wonderful week! Until next time!

“You're all set to go Byleth. Remember, no training or heavy-duty until further notice. You may not be showing, however, your body is still strained and tired.”

“Thank you, Manuela. I am truly grateful for you,” Byleth said bowing.

“Don't you worry about it. Just promise you won't go off to Remire Village.” Byleth twitched slightly. She was caught. Even if she didn't make contact with the boys, she at least wanted to see if they were still alive. “I know you're worried, but you should really think about your health right now. You are growing a lifeform inside of you.” Byleth raised her head.

“I will be going now,” Byleth decided she would not admit to what she might have done. Manuela wouldn't let it go. As Byleth was leaving, she would let her go with a little heads up.

“I’ll make sure to stop by the gatekeeper to make sure you don't leave!” Byleth waved her hand as she turned the corner into the hallway. 

“Where are we headed now? Surely you really aren't going to see them?”

“Sothis, why must you only speak to me during moments like these?”

“Because someone has to speak some sense into you. If I don't, who will?”

“Sheesh! Why doesn't anyone care about my opinion on the matter?”

“What do you mean? Who doesn't care?” Byleth was quickly coming down the stairs from the infirmary.

“Well, my dad, Manuela, Lady Rhea, Seteth, and you.”

“Me? Ta! You must be joking.”

“Does it sound like I’m joking?”

“Listen here, missy. I already know your thoughts as you think them.”

“If that's the case then you should know I’m not joking,” Byleth pouted as she crossed the main hall, “I can't help that I want to see them. I can't help that I want to be close to them. How can I get proper rest if I’m this restless?” Sothis sighed.

“I’m sure they understand to some extent. And there’s no way I wouldn't understand since I’m in your head. Although you are just over two months, it's really disrupting your hormones and making you overreact to the smallest emotion. You've done that quite often already.” Byleth bit her lip.

“You're right...I have been a bit emotional.”

“Your dad won't kill them, you know that. So whatever he has them doing might push their limits, but they won't die.” Byleth stopped in her tracks as she passed the entryway to the dining hall. The smell of duscar steak grabbed her nose. 

"Maybe I'll stop and have brunch," Byleth said as she shifted her priorities to food. Sothis sighed.

"Not with the sorbet again…"

"Of course not…"

"You dare lie to me? We have just discussed that I know your thoughts!"

"So you heard the bit where I was going to dip my potatoes into the melted sorbet? And the spicy sauce on the steak?"

"And don't forget about a mountain high of bread you were going to snack on later!" Byleth shrugged her shoulders as she walked down the aisle to get to the counter.

"Bread is good, what can I say?"

"Hey! Professor!" One of Byleths Goldee's was calling for her. 

"Raphael!!" She made her way over to him. He flexed one of his muscles.

"Are you here to eat? Why don't we eat together?"

"I would love to."

*****

"I wonder what's wrong with Raphael. He was so eager to eat with me but he left midway," Byleth pondered as she headed to her room.

“It’s probably because you made him eat...that...and now his stomach isn't agreeing with him…”

“What do you...ooh...are you talking about when I had him try the mashed potatoes with blueberry sauce? Or was it the pickles covered in chocolate? Ooh! It had to have been hot sauce drizzled on the ice cream!” Sothis couldn't stop herself from gagging.

“Yeah...It was one of those…” Sothis could feel Byleth hesitate. “No, you head straight to your room and go to sleep.”

“I just want to swing my sword around a bit...I won't be long…”

“My Lanta! How is it that you forget so easily!?”

“Forget what?”

“YOU’RE PREGNANT! You can't do all the things you want to do as you've done it before!” Byleth stopped in her tracks.

“I didn't forget...did I?”

“You did. I'm here. I know your thoughts, we just talked about this. You were just told that you weren't to do any extra activities and to get some rest.”

“Well we are in the midst of a war I can't let my skills dull.”

“You aren't fighting in this war anymore. Lady Rhea told you just yesterday! You will be on the diplomatic side of things. Is the loss of memory a frequent thing for pregnancies? If so, I’ll grow tired of it shortly.” Sothis could feel Byleth’s mood change drastically. It was a mix of feelings, but the ones that stood out the most were regret, disappointment, and denial. 

“How could I have been so stupid? Sleeping with my students? I clearly wasn't in my right mind!” Sothis didn't have to deal with calming her down before. Claude or Felix would always sense a disturbance and come to her aid quickly.

“Wait for a second-”

“I was clearly out of my mind! How could I have...and now...I've put everyone in danger….I'm so sorry Sothis…"

"Although I don't mind hearing you apologize for things, I’m not particularly sure why you are apologizing now. I mean sure, every time you entertained the thought I did warn you about your actions.” Byleth closed and locked her door after entering her room. “And you know, Even after the first time you had unprotected sex, you still went on to-” Sothis had appeared in her room as Byleth sat on her bed. She could see Byleth starting to tear up.

“You’re right...this was a mistake…” Sothis slapped her forehead.

“I will not be like your two loverboys and coddle you! Get a grip! What's the point of being so upset about it now!?” Byleth began to bawl her eyes out, startling Sothis greatly. She had seen some crazy sides of Byleth, but this was beyond crazy. “Hey! Listen to me when I-!” Byleth sobbed over her. “How could the great Ashen Demon-?” Byleth let out a large wail. “You are really giving me a headache! I’ll leave if you-!” Byleth blew her nose loudly into her arm. “Fine! Just Fine! If it will make you stop making a complete and utter fool of yourself then I will do it!” Byleth sniffled as she turned to the goddess.

“What could you be talking about?”

“There was no way it was a mistake. An accident yes, a mistake might be a bit much, who knows what this child could be someday? Although me, a goddess, could not convince you otherwise, I could have at least recommended that you used protection…” Sothis was wracking her brain to try to find words to comfort Byleth without completely babying her. Byleth couldn't help but let a smile take over her face.

“Sothis, thank you…”

“Don't even get me started on- Wait...did you say...Thank you?”

“Yes...Thank You. It seems I was overreacting again…” Sothis flooded her arms and blew out a puff of air from her lips.

“You sure were. Sheesh, I had to get a bit out of character and it was truly unpleasant.” The once good vibes washed over once more. Sothis could see Byleth tearing up again. “What now!?”

“I didn't mean to cause you any trouble…” Sothis facepalmed again.

“Please, let those two boys come back as soon as possible…”


End file.
